Love between good and evil
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: God of Shinobi is a world known superheroe, leader of the Justice League of Konoha, and his biggest nemesis is the villain Battle Fan, leader of Akatsuki. But there have ever been something else between those two... When Battle Fan is murdered he unbelivable happened. Would everything be the same ever again? Hashimada, death of a character


Hello, how are you? This is another from my oneshots and I´m planning on writting more from this theme!

Naruto is not mine

God of Shinobi emerged victorious again after stopping mayor destruction, orchestrated by his worst enemy, Battle Fan. The superhero appeared in a cloud of smoke before hearing the cheers the citizens offered him, like always. The villain faded away and his eyes followed him. He sighed and retired, changing… becoming Hashirama Senju again. He left the place, late for work. His boss yelled at him some times before leaving in a rage. He just looked down and started working on his plants. They were beautiful, plants seemed to be the only things that could fully understand him… apart from him.

"You know… many people doesn´t know me… and they didn´t know why I did what I did" he said softly, watering the flowering buds. "It was all for him, for our dream…"

That´s right. His superhero organization, Konoha, was an stop to the aggression between some superpowered families that fought over the right to be the people´s heroes. Of course, they still have their adversaries, like Suna or Iwa or even the one Battle Fan created made entirely of supervillains, Akatsuki. But they were no problem, together they could defeat any evil. After work he left in the dark of night, thinking about making someone a visit…

Madara Uchiha was fuming on his bed, muttering cursed while staring at the ceiling. After another failed plan he needed to success before the members of his organization begin to think it would be better to stop. He was not stupid, he knew that their loyalty was based only in their interests. It was better when he had his entire family, but many of them gave themselves to the authority when they lost faith in their leader. Well, at least Izuna and some others still were with him. He listened to a mumble near his window and prepared to fight, only to see his best friend of childhood and adulthood nemesis there.

"What are you doing, Hashirama?" he asked the superhero. He knew that idiot from almost his entire life. They once dreamed of a world without bloodshed and fights, but that was over. Konoha was not what he dreamed of and no one remembered anymore that he helped to create it.

"I just wanted to see you." he examine the injuries. "Come here, I will heal those for you"

"No need your help"

"Of course you do, now come here" they battle for some minutes, the Senju a little bit angry at the stubborn Uchiha. He inflicted those wounds, so it was only fair if he healed them too. Finally the other agreed and lied on the bed, while the brunette passed his hand covered in a green glow, healing the surfices.

"They were only superficial, you know? You could never inflict a real injury on me" said the serious raven, flexing his legs.

"Yes, I know" he answered. "You too"

They kissed in the dark and Hashirama laid over his enemy, covering his body with his. Their desperate lovemaking was something that happened after each battle. The forbidden love they shared since they were children… that was the only thing that kept them both going without going crazy. They couldn´t share that secret with anyone, not even their closest family.

"We can go away from everything… escape" proposed the brunette, tired of all the fights, of being unable to love freely. "Konoha doesn´t really needs me and Akatsuki… they can go on without you"

"They wouldn´t last a week" Madara answered, getting up with a pain between his legs. His expression was so serious that it made the other sad. Was his old friend ever let go of his dream to make the others pay for his loses? He wanted to believe yes, but actions tell otherwise. "I will stay until my dream becomes true"

"Madara, please" begged Hashirama for who knows how many times. "You need to stop this, before someone get really hurt, possibly you. We can leave this forever, retire, disappear… and go wherever we want"

"No, and it´s final"

-Some weeks later-

In a fight, caused by a situation with hostages Tobirama stabbed Izuna in a bad place. Hashirama and Madara saw it with horror and the healer ran to help the injured villain, to the everyone´s surprise. The younger Uchiha didn´t want to accept his help, but his older brother forced him to do so and then fled when he was healed. That event made the raven think over what he was doing and what he was about to lose. He pulled out his phone and called a number. The other person picked it at the second sound.

"Hello?"

"Hashirama? It´s me, can we talk? In that building be usually met is okay, I just… need to speak with someone" they met in the place, the raven without his costume and with a serious face. "I have been thinking about what you said last time…"

"And?" asked hopefully the brunette.

"It´s hard to say, but… you are right. Today Izuna nearly died and that… made me realized that we are playing with fire, to say it some way." He was feeling sad but strangely free, as if he was throwing away his chains. "As I said, the Akatsuki won´t survive without me so… maybe they would all end up in prison the next week…"

"What you are saying is…"

"What I´m saying is that… I quit, I will retire" finished Madara. "If you quit too, of course. Then we can go anywhere, like you said"

"Really?" asked a disbelieved Hashirama. The other nodded and he smiled. The over enthusiastic Senju put his arms around the Uchiha and hugged him tightly. After years of asking the same he was finally getting his wish, they could be together without Akatsuki or Konoha interfering in their love. They would be free. "That would make me really happy"

"Yes… me too" the raven smiled and returned the hug. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but… without him Izuna hopefully wouldn´t continue through this path. The brunette left in cloud nine, thinking about a beautiful future together with his love and Madara continued in the roof, smiling. He touched his lips, when was the last time he smiled like that?

"For the justice" said a strange but familiar voice for him. He turned around only to be shot in the chest and out of the building. Hashirama turned around when he heard that sound and found the falling Madara. He caught the body, but for his horror the man was already dead. He used his powers to climb back to the roof and found a card that said "for the justice". This has to be some crazy hero´s doing. He hugged his love tight, tears in his eyes.

"Who was… who did this to you?" he asked to the corpse. "Madara… who? Who?!" his desperation became stronger and he hugged tighter the dead body, crying like a broken man. "I won´t let… him getting away with this… I will take revenge… and from this city too… it was their fault… this is not going to end like this…"

The next day Tobirama was worrying about his brother while trying to stop a bank robbery from Akatsuki. Somehow all the heroes from Konoha were there, waiting for something. He was fighting Izuna when God of Shinobi finally made his entrance. The public became euphoric, they were going to be saved. Tobirama looked at the other, wanting to reprimand him for being late, but he realized something about him changed. He was not the same loving older brother he knew, there was hate in his eyes. intense hatred.

"Brother? What happened?" asked him, trying to ease him. The citizens were still cheering their hero and asking him to terminate the villains… silly idiots.

"Who of you was?" asked Hashirama, trembling.

"What?"

"I said who of you was?!" he screamed, using his powers to threaten his own men. He turned around and show them his hate filled gaze. It was amazing how much a man can change in just a few hours. "Who was the fucker that killed him?"

"Kill who, Hokage-sama?" asked one. Hokage was the honored title the leader from Konoha received. The rest of his men looked at each others, what was their boss talking about?

"My beloved… someone killed him last night… and I found this" he showed the card with the message. Was this a joke? The people were surprised, everybody thought he had something with the heroine Chains (aka Uzumaki Mito).

"Hashirama… however that did this, I can assure you it was no one of our own. I swear, no one here would want to hurt you in any way" tried to calm him down Tobirama, but his brother shook his shoulder and backed away.

"Everybody in this city wanted him dead" said the other, mumbling. "I can´t thrust anyone. I will find the bastard who did this on my own. And when I did… he will suffer… and this town too! I will carry on with his dream!" and he disappeared.

"It´s my imagination or did just Hashirama turned to the dark side?" asked Toka, approaching her cousin.

"Yes…"

-That night-

The brunette was sitting in the roof, caressing his dead love´s face. He needed to find some place to put it and conserve it. He heard something approaching and got ready to fight, only to find out that it was a member of Madara´s organization. The Cannival, Ootsutsuki Zetsu. His two colored body and flytrap made him pretty recognizable, even without the super villain suit. They looked at each other for some moments and he talked.

"I know of a place that can keep his body untainted" said the black side and guide him to a cave. Inside there was a huge statue with nine eyes, sitting on a huge flower. The chains that tied his arms were impressive. "There, in the water. It will prevent time or nature to corrupt his body. Lay him in there" Hashirama did. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"Avenge him?"

"How?"

"How how? I have superpowers! I can do this! Destroy the whole… I can do it if it´s necessary!"

"You lack the strength that it´s needed for that" said the green haired creature. "But if you had his eyes…"

"Madara´s eyes? Why?"

"They are the source of his power, if you have them then you could do everything you want without effort. And your revenge would be completed sooner than everybody thought"

"Are you sure?" for some reason the creature´s words were tempting and he was too much in pain to not to jump at the opportunity of avenging Madara. The other smiled and nodded. "Then okay, transplant me his eyes"

"Of course" Hashirama left to prepare for the surgery and Zetsu looked at the dead body in the water. "At least you were of use, Indra, now Ashura´s soul is corrupted by hate… and mother will wake up soon"

"What´s taking so long?!"

"I´m going!"

-Weeks later-

God of Shinobi was now the number one in the list of wanted criminals. His powers suddenly grew up, turning him into a huge threat to the city. His former associates tried to take him down, but the man seemed unstoppable. And soon his final move would be done. He finished recollecting the energy needed to bring Madara back from the dead, at least that was what Zetsu told him, and absorbed the huge statue inside of him.

"Now I´m all powerful and will make my dream come true!" he screamed, but in that moment the green haired villain laughed.

"My beloved mother Kaguya, Rabbit Goddess, the vessel is ready now" the Cannibal said. "Rise from the dead and took your rightful place as the ruler of this world"

"What…" Hashirama started to fell a horrible pain in his body. It was like his live was being sucked out from inside of him. Tobirama watched in horror how his last brother was killed to revive a demon from eras prior. And Izuna too, as the creature declared that he was the one who killed his brother so Hashirama would fulfill his purpose.

"I think… this is time for a truce" said the Uchiha, tears in his eyes and hating the woman enough to team up with his worst enemy to stop her. And if they didn´t stop her, then there would be no planet to conquer for him, everything would be consumed by her. Both Akatsuki and Konoha decided to help each other and the fought begin.

-In another place-

Hashirama found himself in a ratter watery place, not exactly the other world. Next to him was a very known figure with long raven hair. He immediately shot up and embraced it, crying from happiness. It didn´t matter how the afterlive looked like, if he was with his Madara then everything would be alright.

"We aren´t in the other world, idiot, for some reason we aren´t able to go so easily" they started looking around only to find that they were not the only ones in that room. There, floating, was a man with long white hair, dressed in white and with a black cane in his hand.

"Hello, oji-san?" asked the brunette, trying to catch his attention. "Can you tell us where Paradise is?"

"Welcome back, Indra, Ashura" he greeted, confusing them. the man smiled and raised him hands. "I will explain it to you, don´t worry. I´m Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, the father of the supernatural powers" after a very long explanation they finally understood why they were so crucial in Zetsu´s plan to revive his mother. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Stopping that bitch, but… I don´t think we can. We are dead, after all" commented the green eyed Senju.

"I can help you to go back" offered Hagoromo. "After all Madara´s body was kept in a place where it was conserved and your haven´t rotten away yet. But first, you need to have some gifts from me."

"Gifts?" asked Madara.

"Yes… raise your dominant hands" he ordered and both of them did. "I will pass you my power. Thank to your love, you will become what Indra and Ashura couldn´t because of their hate. Even if my children keep fighting, this will give me some hopes for a future where the powers were useful for something."

"We will make your pride"

"Absolutely!"

-In the outside-

"This is no use, how can we defeat them" said Izuna, tired and hurt. By his side, Tobirama was not better, having a pole impaled through his shoulder. The albino was having difficulties to keep up with the fight, but his fury for his brother´s demise was enough to keep him going.

"You can´t do anything to defeat me" said Kaguya, smiling in a wicked way. "Simple vermin should just sleep in my eternal dream forever!" her hair was shot like some needles when a big arm intercept their way towards the younger brothers.

"They maybe not…" said Battle fan, sporting his new Rinnegan in his left eye.

"But us surely can!" said God of Shinobi, controlling his plants. Hashirama and Madara seemed to have new powers, along with more energy to use them.

"Hagoromo? Hamura?" asked her in disbelieve. Her first two sons were dead since a long time ago, as dead as someone can be.

"More like Indra and Ashura, but you surely didn´t know them"

"Nii-san, where were you? That thing said…" Izuna hugged his brother while Tobirama did the same, glad that he returned to the light side.

"Well, we two used to be dead, but a kind Sage we met on the other side showed us the way out of that place" he turned to Kaguya and showed her the mark on his hand. "His name was Hagoromo, maybe you know him"

"Hagoromo… damn him! Damn the fruit of my womb!"

"What a mean thing to say to your children" said Hashirama.

"Enough of talking, let´s begin"

-a few hours later-

"She is defeated, let´s get out of here!" yelled Izuna. The albino was about to run when he saw their older brothers weren´t following. They were holding hands and looking at each other. The two younger watched them and understood what they wanted. "You… are not going to leave with us, no?"

"This was the original plan, die in battle and disappear" commented Hashirama. "And now we can do it… finally."

"Is this what you really want, Nii-san?" asked the younger raven cautiously. "Because we can´t see each other anymore."

"But we can talk and to know that you are save is enough for me" said Madara. "And I love Hashirama and want to stay by his side. We are going to be happy together… even without using our powers"

"Who said we aren´t using our powers? Sometimes they are necessary… and fun" he received a hit on the head from his partner. "Ou… okay. But we aren´t going. Battle fan and God of Shinobi will disappear… forever. Now go, tell the others we died in battle" the younger ones hugged them once more and left running.

"You know, maybe I´m going to miss this whole thing" admitted the raven before showing another way out, away from the public´s eyes.

"Yes, me too… " answered the brunette. "But I´m glad it´s over, now we can be together without anyone telling us anything"

"Great"

-The following day-

The ceremony for the fall of God of Shinobi was great, with many superheroes mourning for their leader and the cameras filming everything. His brother proclaimed before them that he was taking his place and would bring the villains down. After that, in the night, he went to the roof where his brother used to reunite with his lover and saw someone already there.

"You know, it´s kind of weird they hooked up together, but predictable at the same time" said Izuna, taking off his gloves.

"Yes… well, what do you wanted to talk about"

"Oh, yes, my brother and the idiot sent me this" he showed him a little cell phone. "Untraceable, so no one could ever find them. It´s the safest way we can communicate with each others"

"At least they thought of that" mumbled Tobirama. Izuna stayed there for a few minutesafter delivering the phone and sighed.

"Do you want to take a coffee with me some day?" the albino looked weirdly at him. "Don´t misunderstand anything, you are the only person I can talk about my brother and that so… we can meet each other"

"Yeah, for me too" answered Tobirama, diverting his gaze. "So, on Wednesday?"

"Sure"

Reviews!


End file.
